Silencio Sexual
by Sab30
Summary: Palabras sabías: quien dijo que de las cosas inesperadas se obtenían los mejores resultados. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K no pretendo hacerme rica con esto, solamente deleitarles un poco (:

**Advertencia:** Es PG +18. Contiene elementos sexuales algo peligrosos. Lime rayando el lemon (?)

**Dedicatoria**: A la única personita que es capaz de moverme hasta la última neurona de perversión que tengo (: Love MIO es todo tuyo, disfrútalo si alguna vez lo lees (:

* * *

**"Silencio Sexual"**

** A**un no lo podías creer, lo que sucedía era completamente inaudito. No parecías ser tu quien movía frenéticamente las manos alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Sabías bien como habías llegado, a lo que podía ser para algunos, una penosa situación; pero jamás pensaste que eras "esa" clase de persona. No eras la clase de mujer que se excitaba admirando a hombres semidesnudos o desnudos como tampoco de esas que le gustaban los actos en públicos.

Sabías perfectamente guardar las apariencias, eras una mujer delicada y atenta, como cualquier otra, aunque en tu interior podías llegar a ser una persona muy perversa con instintos devoradores que podrían sorprender a cualquier hombre en la intimidad. Te gustaba ser como eras, disfrutabas del sexo a plenitud, dándole placer a tu pareja y a ti misma, sabías compartir ese arte muy bien.

Pero esta semana habías descubierto algo que no entraba en tus cualidades de mujer pervertida, y era la gran obsesión que acababas de adquirir por tu vecino. Si bien, en su gran mayoría las obsesiones son malas, pero esta desde un principio se vio tachada de muchas cosas buenas, comenzando porque él era un desconocido para ti, y lo que estabas por hacer también era algo completamente nuevo y morías por probarlo.

Si alguna vez te sentías inconforme con la compra de ese apartamento, hoy te das cuenta de que ha sido una de las mejores adquisiciones que has podido hacer. Desde que ese hombre llegó a tu vida de manera tan casual, sentiste que algo iba a cambiar y así fue.

Todo comenzó con extraños sonidos, pensaste que eran alucinaciones tuyas, hasta que un día en la noche llegaste tarde del trabajo y tu sorpresa al correr las ventanas de tu balcón, ante la ilusa idea de admirar las estrellas… No fue más que haberte encontrado con una vergonzosa –_para ese entonces pensaste así_- escena de sexo.

No dudaste ni un segundo en sentirte ofendida y con rapidez cerraste las cortinas con la idea de a la mañana siguiente ir a reclamarle a tu vecino y pedirle un poco de privacidad. No fue hasta el día siguiente que te diste cuenta de ese error pues al tocar su puerta, nuevos gemidos, estruendos y alta música te hicieron perder el control, pensabas que no te querían atender y encolerizada fuiste a tu apartamento a gritarle por la ventana.

Una vez más una escena pecaminosa abofeteó tu rostro, pero esta vez tu mirada era diferente, algo había cambiado, un rubor recorrió tus mejillas y apenada por tus pensamientos, decidiste dejar el asunto en paz y comprarte algo para tus oídos, además cualquier persona con sentido común no abre las cortinas más y ya.

Pero la situación no mejoró para "bien"; hace dos noches, para tu desgracia, descubriste que la curiosidad podría acabar contigo sino aprendías a controlarla. Ya llevabas una semana intentado evadir el balcón de tu casa solo para evitar ver cosas que no debías, pero estabas cansada de tener que restringir las visitas a lugares de tu propia casa y para ti no quedaba más remedio que hablar con ese hombre de una buena vez y pedir que al menos cerrara sus cortinas cuando anduviese en sus fechorías.

Algo impaciente corriste las ventanas de tu balcón y con una sonrisa cargada de picardía, dirigiste tu mirada ansiosa hacía la ventana continúa y como era de esperarse, frente a ti estaba ese hombre alto y moreno comenzando a desvestir a una nueva víctima, habías observado perfectamente que cada mujer con la que estaba era completamente diferente a la primera.

Dudaste si quedarte o no, pero un calor te invadió y de repente sentiste ganas de quitarte el suéter, no tenía nada de malo, estabas en tu casa. Con esa vaga excusa te deshiciste de parte de tu ropa mientras que con la mirada seguías el trayecto de sus labios que contorneaban a la perfección uno de los pechos de su amante. Humedeciste tus labios y con algo de desespero comprendiste que iba a ser una larga noche y por nada del mundo la desaprovecharías; tus ideales de hablar seriamente con tu vecino se habían ido por un precipicio así como el poco racionamiento que te quedaba.

Tus manos temblaban siendo víctimas de la inseguridad pero aún así terminaste de desvestirte, la desnudez de tu cuerpo fue alumbrada tenuemente con un poco del brillo de la noche, tu piel blanca y aterciopelada era tan cálida que seguramente él se daría mucho placer al recorrerla con su lengua, pero no eras tú quien gozaba de esa dicha, sino aquella desconocida; no pudiste evitar sentir envidia durante unos segundos pero tus sentimientos cambiaron cuando los protagonistas de tu entretenimiento quedaron completamente desnudos.

Él la tomo por el cabello y con fuerza la coloco de espaldas y le abrió las piernas, emitiste un gritito de sorpresa, jamás pensaste que sería tan brutal y que a pesar de eso ella lo disfrutara, pues su rostro era un poema de placer. Tus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver como ella movía los labios para pedir que la tomara una y otra vez, tu corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina hizo acto de presencia. Te sentías agitada y ansiosa y podías notar como tu pecho baja y subía rítmicamente.

Entonces la verdadera acción empezó.

Su cuerpo varonil y completamente bien formado tomaba posesivamente la cintura de una chica rubia, observabas como parte de su miembro se introducía en ella y esta gemía de placer. No sabes porque pero escucharla te excito aún más de lo que tenías en mente.

Tus manos apretaron fuertemente tus pechos mientras silenciabas el primer gemido de la noche, tus labios fueron presa de tus dientes mientras que tus ojos se mantenían fijos hacia el frente, justo paraban en la ventana de tu balcón, en donde algo mejor que una película porno se estaba llevando a cabo.

Su cadera chocaba contra la parte trasera de su cuerpo emitiendo un sonido que rasgaba en lo más profundo de tu alma, impaciente comenzaste a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con tus manos preguntándote cómo demonios habías llegado a esto, pero la verdad era que eso debía ser lo que menos te importaba.

Llegaste a la parte más baja de tu abdomen y no dudaste en oprimir con uno de tus dedos tu clítoris, comenzaste con movimientos circulares y algo lento pero pronto aceleraste el ritmo al escuchar como los gritos de aquella mujer se expandían por todo el lugar.

Alzaste la vista y la encontraste montada sobre una mesa con las piernas rodeando la cintura de tu vecino, apretando una y otra vez los glúteos, atrayéndolo y alejándolo de sí misma, gemiste a la par de ella mientras apretabas y relajas tus dedos contra tu clítoris.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y la noche caía cada vez más sobre sus tejados. Las ventanas estaban abiertas permitiendo así una mujer visión y audición, tenías puestos en la primera fila del espectáculo.

Tu otra mano descendió un poco más y unos de tus dedos se aventuraron a entrar en ti, te sentiste húmeda, tibia y deslizante. Comenzaste a moverte tortuosamente elevando tus caderas al compás del movimiento de tus manos. Tus ojos se entrecerraban pero aun podías verlos moverse frenéticamente el uno contra el otro, él la tomaba del cuello y la ahorcaba, ella gemía de placer y no paraba de moverse hasta tenerlo completamente dentro de sí una y otra vez.

Por un momento deseaste saber que era lo que ella sentía, que tan bueno era él; deseaste cambiar tu lugar con esa mujer desconocida y ser tu quien gemida y gritaba de placer. En silencio implorabas ser tú la sometida y la que pedía que le hiciera el amor con desenfreno.

Los celos y el miedo que te invadieron te hicieron entender que era así como las mujeres actuaban ante las obsesiones, pero decidiste ignorar eso a sabiendas que quizás cuando todo acabará tendrías momentos para mortificarte por ello.

Moviste incesantemente tu dedo fuera y dentro de ti, pero no era suficiente así que introdujiste otro más. Una presión se alojó en lo bajo de tu vientre y poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor. Alzaste las caderas y las moviste en círculos gimiendo una y otra vez, tu clítoris endureció y pequeñas perlitas de sudor comenzaron a adornar tu piel desnuda.

Jadeaste varias veces y escuchaste como la mujer pedía que aguantase un poco más, pero tú no podías más, los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidos, no querías detenerte, abriste los ojos y apreciaste como el apretaba sus senos con fuerza y los lamia a la par que ella dejaba sus huellas en su espalda, la típica marca femenina.

El gruñó de dolor pero aun así continuó embistiéndola con ferocidad. Una y otra vez, sin cesar. Hasta que todo se oscureció y explotaste de placer, todo dentro de ti se achicó y de tu labios no salieron más que desgarradores gemidos de placer que inmediatamente tuviste que silenciar mordiendo tus labios, era traumático para ti tener que acallar la llegada del éxtasis pero si tu presencia era rebelada entonces te enfrentarías a algo peor.

Tu respiración agitada denotaba el placer que sentías mientras que tus manos algo cansadas recorrían con lentitud tu abdomen lleno de sudor. Lamiste con sensualidad tus dedos imaginándote el término de un encuentro con alguien más en tu vida. Te levantaste de tu asiento y tu desnudes fue más que obvia para los ojos que quisieran verla, sólo que ellos estaban ocupados besándose y tocándose pero esta vez con algo de ternura.

Sonreíste con ironía y recogiste tus prendas, ya no tenías nada que hacer en ese lugar, tu hambre había sido saciada por los momentos y tu curiosidad igual, aunque algo dentro de ti pensaba que quizás este encuentro no había sido suficiente, pero preferiste irte a dormir y no pensar en eso. Así que con rapidez saliste de ese balcón sin darte cuenta de que ciertos ojos verdes te seguían como gato que cazaba a su presa.

Quizás si alguna otra noche deseabas volver a curiosear, te encontrarías la grata sorpresa de que la víctima de ese momento podías llegar a ser tú.

_**No hay peor silencio que el que puede ser gritado pero no se escucha.**_

_**Y no hay peor sensación que la de un mal sabor.**_

_**Pero calma, todo en esta vida tiene solución.**_

_**Si se intenta varías veces pueda que consigas el sabor adecuado para tus labios.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaratoria****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la majestuosa mente de J.K

**Advertencia****:** Alto contenido sexual, para mentes sensibles mejor alejarse.

* * *

**E**l reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana; el frío que lograba adentrarse por la ventana de tu cuarto no era suficiente para apagar todo el calor que en tu cuerpo se estaba produciendo. Tus manos apretaban con fuerza aquellas sábanas blancas que yacían debajo de ti, mientras que todo a tú alrededor se movía, aunque eso no era más que una percepción tuya, cualquiera que estuviese en esa habitación se daría cuenta de que en realidad era tu cuerpo el que se movía junto al de tu acompañante.

Era una danza salvaje la que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella habitación. El vaivén de dos cuerpos que luchaban por recorrerse el uno al otro. Lo sentías fuerte dentro de ti, domando y proclamando como suyo cada espacio que probaba. Embistiéndote una y otra vez, acompasabas tus movimientos a los de él mientras que tus ojos castaños observaban con total asombro esos ojos verdes que podrían hacerte perder la noción del tiempo. Tus manos empezaron a dibujar su espalda ancha, el contorno de sus músculos y el paso de cada vertebra por sobre su piel. Mordías tus labios tratando de acallar el placer que aquel hombre te brindaba, pero esto no podría durar para siempre.

Sus labios se posaron en tu cuello, lamiendo y succionando cada rincón de tu piel, dejando pequeñas huellas húmedas siendo la única evidencia de que alguna vez alguien pasó por ese camino; fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al límite entre tus senos, logró hacerte ahogar un suspiro cuando su lengua rozó uno de tus pezones y no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando el primer gemido de la noche se escabulló de tus labios e inundó la habitación, su boca estaba alrededor de uno de tus senos y succionaba con fuerza tanto espacio como le era posible, sus dientes jugaban de manera torturante con tu pezón mientras que sus manos te reclamaban como suya y te ceñían más a su cuerpo; las embestidas se hicieron más profundas y ese vano intento de tragar tus gemidos se quedó ahí, en la nada, para luego darle paso a una cantidad sonora y excitante de gemidos acompañados de pequeños suspiros.

Alzaste tus caderas haciendo participe tu deseo de mayor profundidad, querías sentirlo completamente tuyo, oprimiendo cada parte de tu ser hasta comprobar que realmente dos personas podían ser una. Intentaste elevar tus piernas y rodear su cadera con estas pero él fue mucho más rápido y te tomó de estas haciéndote girar en la cama haciéndote quedando boca abajo, tomo tu cintura una vez más y te elevó hasta su altura hasta dejarte apoyada en tus manos y rodillas; desde ahí pudiste sentir lo erecto de su miembro chocar contra tus nalgas, gemiste una vez más al sentirlo tan duro solamente por ti.

Abriste las piernas con rapidez para darle paso una vez más dentro de ti, tu calidez y humedad lo recibió con gloria; el vaivén iniciaba una vez más mientras que sus manos recorrían tu espalda, tus hombros y luego tu cabello, el cual agarró con fuerza suficiente para hacerte girar tu rostro, quería que le vieras, quería que su rostro quedase grabado para ti, que lo conocieras y que cada vez que lo vieses en la calle suspirases por las noches que pasabas con él.

Sonreíste dándole la satisfacción de que así sería y de tus labios salió el último pedido de la noche – _Lo quiero más fuerte y dentro de mi_ – él te miró entre sorprendido y complacido pues al parecer nunca era suficiente para ti. Halo tus cabellos hacia él y embistió más y más fuerte, tanto así que pensaste que podría atravesarte, arañaste y volviste puños tus manos, gritaste de dolor y de placer a la misma vez, a la par que sentías que todo dentro de ti se contraía, estabas rozando el placer máximo cuando de repente una alarma comienza a sonar, todo se detiene y una luz cegadora invade la habitación, con molestia llevas una de tus manos hacia el despertador y le das un fuerte golpe haciéndolo trastabillar hasta el suelo, un sonido seco retumbo en el cuarto, el despertador había dejado de funcionar.

Un gruñido sale de tus labios mientras te mueves entre las suaves sábanas que cubren tu cuerpo semidesnudo; abres los ojos con pereza no sin antes estrujarlos y maldecir mil veces el día en que no compraste cortinas oscuras. Te levantas molesta de la cama y te diriges a la ducha, pasas por el espejo y ríes con cinismo, era el 4to día consecutivo que soñabas con tu vecino, los primeros días te sorprendiste pero ya a estas alturas dabas por hecho que estabas obsesionada y que sino hacías algo al respecto todo acabaría muy mal, aunque claro el término "mal" habría que saber emplearlo.

Decidiste darte una ducha rápida, te vistes con tu ropa de ejecutiva, y tomas una taza de café mientras escuchas las noticias; a estas alturas el reloj en tu brazo izquierdo marca las 8am. Tomas tu bolso y las llaves de tu carro, sales del apartamento con una fresca sonrisa decidida a conquistar el día como siempre, te diriges hacía el ascensor y marcas a su llamado mientras que unos ojos verdes te ven con interés desde la puerta de su apartamento. Su mirada te devora con lentitud, en la mente de aquel hombre te desvistes de forma sensual mientras que la lujuria se hace presa de cada pensamiento que nace; pero la realidad es que tu permaneces ajenas a todos aquellos deseos. Entras al ascensor y te giras para marcar PB, las puertas se cierran ante ti dando así un comienzo de lo que sería un interesante día.

** OoOoOoO**

Has pasado el día con la cabeza en otro lado, quizás te estés volviendo loca, o el estrés del trabajo te está consumiendo la vida, aunque tal vez sean esos ojos verdes que te siguen a todas partes y a cada tanto sientes que te desnudan dejándote completamente indefensa; si… era muy posible que eso fuese, pero por tu tranquilidad mental habías decidido no pensar en eso o al menos estabas intentándolo.

La tarde ya había hecho su presencia aquel día, el sol se empezaba a esconder detrás de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la parte de la ciudad donde vivías, el tráfico cada vez era peor y a las afueras, mientras que la ciudad comenzaba a despertar. Era viernes, así que la mayoría de jóvenes se encontraban alistándose para lo que sería una noche de locura. Pero tú no, tu simplemente llegaste a tu departamento, con disimulada ansiedad te despojaste de tus pertenecías dejándolas en la sala y caminaste por inercia hasta tu cuarto.

Observas la cama, impecable como siempre, con sus sábanas blancas con destellos rojos y dorados. Pequeños flashes llegan a tu mente. Unas manos suaves tocando tu piel con deseo, erizando cada fibra de ti. Unos ojos verdes devorándote mientras sus labios carnosos silenciaban tus futuras palabras ante un beso feroz. Tu humedad, tu calor, el sudor de ambos cuerpos, él bebiendo de tu ser; adentrándose en ti y arrebatándote gemidos de placer.

- **Maldita sea** – masculles por lo bajo mientras sacudes la cabeza. Ese hombre no te dejaba en paz, a donde quiera que fueses lo tenías presente, realmente estabas obsesionada y no tenías la menor idea de cómo sacártelo de encima… _Aunque quizás, en el fondo, solamente lo deseabas encima de ti_.

Caminas hacia el baño y abres el grifo del agua, regulas la temperatura para que quede tibia. Te desnudas lentamente mientras vas admirando como cada porción de tu piel, ahora descubierta, se ve reflejada en el espejo frente a la ducha. Tu piel nacarada llena de pecas es atractiva hasta para tu propia vista. Sonríes sabiéndote hermosa y deseada por muchos. Terminas de desvestirte y admiras tu cuerpo con orgullo, apenas rozabas los 25 años; eras toda una mujer pero a la vez tus ojos seguían guardando ese brillo de niña que te hacía ver inocente algunas veces.

Entras a la ducha y sin perder mucho tiempo dejas que el agua corra sobre tu cuerpo logrando relajar por completo cada músculo, alejando así la tensión de tu día. Cierras los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto y te recargas contra una de las paredes laterales. El agua cae desde tus hombros, viaja entre tus senos, se pasea por las curvas de tus caderas, y se dispersa entre tu monte de venus y tus muslos, para terminar cayendo en el piso.

Tus ojos se mantienen cerrados, estas completamente relajada mientras que un olor mentolado comienza a invadir tus fosas nasales, al principio te marea pues es demasiado fuerte, pero luego se va atenuando hasta hacerse provocativo. Relames tus labios de manera sensual y como si estuvieses siendo controlada por otra persona comienzas a perder la noción de ti. Tus manos comienzan a pasearse por tu abdomen, haciendo que el agua se desvíe y caiga precipitadamente al suelo; pero tú ya no escuchas nada, el sonido de la regadera se ha ido, y solo queda ese olor a menta y tus manos jugando con tus pechos mientras el agua sigue invadiendo tu cuerpo.

Paseas la yema de tus dedos alrededor de tus pezones causando que estos al instantes se pongan rígidos, aprietas uno de ellos y sigues acariciándotelo mientras que tu mano derecha baja a tu zona íntima y comienzas a proporcionarle caricias con movimientos circulares a ese botón que toda mujer mantiene resguardado bajo el monte de venus.

Despegas tu cuerpo de la pared acercándote un poco más al agua, ahora esta corre desde tu cuello. Los movimientos en tu zona baja se hacen más presionantes; la mano que antes acariciaba tu pecho sube hasta tu rostro, recorre tus labios húmedos lentamente, de forma torturante, los abres ansiando un beso que jamás llegará. Mantienes los ojos cerrado pues no quieres que el juego acabe, no, apenas empieza.

Recorres tu cuello masajeándotelo suavemente, es una imagen completamente sensual y erótica, es una lástima que nadie estuviese ahí para apreciarla… Sigues tocando tu clítoris al mismo tiempo que hundes el dedo medio dentro de tu vagina, abres los ojos sorprendida al saberte tan húmeda y caliente, muerdes tus labios llena de excitación y placer. El dedo en tu interior se mueve con gran rapidez, saliendo y adentrándose muchas veces de tu interior; abres las piernas para darte un acceso más profundo y de tus labios comienzan a brotar distintos sonidos que demuestran lo mucho que disfrutas tocarte. Los movimientos sobre tu clítoris son circulares y apresurados, del mismo modo en que te mueves dentro de ti. Tu mano libre acaricia tus cabellos ahora mojados y sigue el recorrido hacia tus orejas, bajando cada tanto a pasear por tu piel.

Un calor se va extendiendo por todo tu vientre a la par que tus músculos se empiezan a contraer. Todo dentro de ti comienza a temblar. Introduces otro dedo para darte más placer y sigues con los movimientos de entrada y salida, sabes que pronto tocarás la gloria. Mantienes los ojos cerrados mientras que una primera oleada de placer invade tu cuerpo pero antes de que puedas siquiera disfrutar de ella, esos ojos verdes se aparecen frente a ti, meneas la cabeza asustada, y abre los ojos al instante mientras dejas de tocarte al acto. Tu corazón late apresuradamente, tanto así que ahora siendo ya consciente del sonido del agua correr y de tu respiración, eres capaz de escuchar como golpea fuertemente contra tu pecho.

Tu mirada de sorpresa cambia a una de molestia irracional. Terminas de ducharte, enjabonándote con rapidez, sales de la ducha y tomas una toalla envolviendo tu cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas de aguas esparcidas por toda tu piel. Caminas nuevamente por inercia, sales de tu cuarto y llegas a la sala, justo al balcón, giras tu rostro hacía un lado y ahí lo ves: un hombre alto de piel sumamente tostada, con unos sencillos short's, su perfil es hermoso y la mirada que logras captar es de suma tranquilidad; en sus manos sostiene lo que parece ser un periódico y sus labios se encuentran curveados en una sonrisa que da a entender que lo que lee le agrada, siendo totalmente ajeno a tu mirada inescrupulosa y para nada inocente.

No sabes cuánto tiempo permaneces parada ahí como si de una estatua te tratases; de lo único que tenías control era de tus ojos los cuales viajaban por su cuerpo una y otra vez, intentando dibujarlo correctamente en tu mente, para así grabarlo para siempre… pero algo te detuvo, su mirada ahora estaba concentrada en ti, el periódico ya no estaba en sus manos, ahora éstas se encontraban apoyadas en el muro del balcón, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa pícara y egocéntrica, seguía intacta solamente que esta vez estaba dedicada a ti.

Un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo al notarte descubierta, sonríes con nerviosismo y bajas la mirada al recordar que estas en toalla, tus manos se aferran a aquella minúscula prenda que solamente cubría parte de tu pecho y piernas, dejando a la vista la gran parte de tu cuerpo. Tus mejillas se encienden notoriamente y solo atinas a morder tus labios de manera inconsciente. Un carraspeo te lleva de vuelta a la realidad y una vez más te atreves a mirarlo.

- **Linda vista ¿no?** – Su voz, primera vez que la escuchas. La notaste algo ronca, varonil y extremadamente fuerte. Tu corazón vuelve a dar un vuelco y tú solo atinas a asentir con la cabeza, el parecer ser que dirá algo más pero antes de que de sus labios broten más palabras tú te le adelantas.

- **Lo siento olvidé que tenía que hacer algo** – agregas con voz entre cortada y obviamente nerviosa, apenas tus labios emitieron sonido alguno saliste disparada hacia tu cuarto mientras que mentalmente te tachabas de idiota y de todos los adjetivos que te calificasen como una verdadera imbécil.

Quizás esa había sido la única oportunidad que tendrías para hablar con él, para quejarte de sus actos indebidos a las horas menos indicadas. Pero resulta ser que eras toda una cobarde y de broma pudiste recitar unas cuantas palabras sin sentido alguno. Posiblemente aquel hombre pensaba que eras una retrasada mental. Pero la realidad era que tu no sabías que hacer, si apenas imaginabas su mirada y te descolocabas por completo, tenerlo en frente era mil veces peor. Ya no tenías control de ti misma y perdías los minutos admirándolo, deseándolo; olvidando por completo las razones lógicas por las cuales deberías de empezar una conversación.

La cuestión era que todo iba más allá de lógica, razones, verdades y conversaciones. Solo tenías que afrontarlo con madurez y olvidar un momento lo mucho que te excitaba. _Si madurez_, eso era todo, ignorar lo que te producía aquel desconocido y hablar como la mujer madura que eras y que pronto al escuchar el timbre de tu puerta tendrías que demostrar ser.

* * *

Nunca pido comentarios, me basta con saber que aun tengo lectoras escondidas (: Solo avisaré que quizás la historia no sea de 4 capítulos como tenía pensando, puede que llegu un epílogo. De igual forma disculpen el largo tiempo sin actualizar, ahora mismo intentaré terminar el siguiente capítulo (; xoxo.


End file.
